1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a side board, and more particularly to a side board for a playing table, such as a football or hockey playing table.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional playing table in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 11 comprises a main body 60, a base plate 62 mounted on a top of the main body 60, four side boards 64 mounted on a periphery of the main body 60, and two feet (not shown) mounted on a bottom of the main body 60. Each of the side boards 64 includes an aluminum frame 66 formed by an aluminum extrusion process, and a packing 68 filled with the aluminum frame 13. However, each of the side boards 64 is heavy and bulky, thereby causing inconvenience in package, storage and transportation of the playing table.
Another conventional playing table in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 12 comprises a main body 70, a base plate 72 mounted on a top of the main body 70, four side boards 74 mounted on a periphery of the main body 70, and two feet (not shown) mounted on a bottom of the main body 70. Each of the side boards 74 includes solid wooden boards 75 combined with each other. However, each of the side boards 74 is heavy and bulky, thereby causing inconvenience in package, storage and transportation of the playing table.